Precision voltage references are important blocks in integrated circuits (ICs), such as System-on-Chip (SoC) ICs. Voltage references are required for various purposes, such as for analog-to-digital converters (ADCs), power management, and the like. Generation of a voltage that is dependent on temperature is also useful in some applications, such as to compensate for temperature effects on circuits. Thus, different circuits in an IC require voltage references having different temperature coefficients (e.g., an ADC uses a temperature-independent voltage reference whereas other circuits, such as switches, require a temperature-dependent voltage reference). Further, circuits for generating voltage references typically use bipolar junction transistors (BJTs). BJTs, however, are parasitic devices in the complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) process used to fabricate ICs. BJT performance degrades as the CMOS technology scales, which is driven by digital logic. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide trim techniques for correcting mismatch and process variation in voltage reference circuits.